


Sunflower

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Daisy has an unknown skill with a form of art craft.





	Sunflower

The sun was bright, overlooking the midday, and Luigi had a weight resting against his chest. It was not an unpleasant weight because it was Daisy leaning there. She was working at something, tying wildflowers by the stems. Luigi’s hat was on her head; he put it there to protect her eyes from the sun.

“Hey, hey, Luigi, look,” Daisy said. She held up the small band of flowers up for him to see. She placed the band over her eyes and made an exaggerated snoring sound.

He laughed, and took the band when she handed it to him; Luigi turned it over, looking at the flowers.

“How do you do that?”

“What? This?” She took the band back. “You, uh… you… Oh, just let me show you.”

Daisy leaned up, careful to not go too fast and hit her head against his chin like last time.

She plucked flowers, slightly pulled open the stems, slipped the stems in the gap and tied the stems together. Daisy looped the stems together like this until it made a solid band. She handed the flower band to Luigi.

“We can make a chain,” she said. “So, you do half and I do half, okay?”

He nodded and began working on the band. Sometimes he ripped the stems too much or the flowers were crooked. Sometimes petals would fall off as he worked, landing onto the grass, but eventually he made the chain.

Daisy looked it over and said, “Good,” and it was genuine so he felt better about his part in the creation. She connected the two chains and held it up.

“Guess what I can do with this,” she said.

“Um, fishing net.”

“No.”

She tossed the flower chain over him; one part fell loosely onto his shoulder.

“Capture!” Daisy called, her hands concealing a mischievous smile.

Luigi feigned that he was tightly caught, his arms against his sides, and said, “Ah, you did.”

“You could get kidnapped.” Daisy pantomimed being carried off. “I’ll have to protect you, then.” She covered up her laughter again.

Luigi nodded and said, “I trust you with my life.”

Daisy’s face became very red, and her hands went over her face. He was going to say something but she sprung forward to hug him. He could feel the heat of her cheeks.

Daisy leaned back and put his hat back on his head, her face slightly pink now.

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

He shrugged. “It’s true.”

Daisy grinned and lifted up the flower chain, declaring, “You’re free.”

He shook his arms and made a motion like he was putting feeling back into them. “Thank goodness, you saved me.”

Daisy laughed again. “Here, let me show you how to make different wreaths…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to do an obvious pun but I resisted because I love you all.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
